


A Teeny Tiny Band of Fics

by tile01



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Musicals, One Shot, One Shot Collection, i just had a bunch of ideas in my head and wanted to write them all, srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tile01/pseuds/tile01
Summary: Here is my series of Falsettos one-shots. All of the wonderful couples in this show will inevitably be included, and I will try to be as original as possible. Wish me luck, yall.Send me requests, I'd love to hear everyone's ideas!





	A Teeny Tiny Band of Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests! Tell me if I unknowingly copy anyone! Leave feedback! Yell at me if you want! I love hearing from y'all!

Whizzer could never have imagined having a routine. Maybe the consistency of rotating beds every morning, but never a routine like what he shared with Marvin. It was domestic and gross and too uncharacteristic of him. But as time passed, it grew comforting and secure and -dare he say- enchanting. Everything had a place. Pots and pans were returned to the bottom left cabinet, keys were to be hung above the door, Whizzer was to stay in Marvin’s bed, and vice-versa.

In the Whizzer-Marvin household, there are two distinct mornings, weekdays and weekends. And Whizzer was totally okay with that, just like he was okay with ordering pizza on Fridays or going to the park with Jason on Saturdays or reading before bed on Monday nights. It was sure as hell different than what Whizzer expected, but as Marvin’s alarm blared in their pitch black room, he wouldn’t change a thing.

Well, Whizzer may change one thing, “Why does that have to be so fucking loud?” Groaning, he buries his face further into Marvin’s warm chest.

Marvin only chuckles at the comment, still barely woken up. He rubs his eyes and throws his arm over the bedside, blindly hitting the alarm clock in an effort to drown its hellish sound. 5:00 was far too early for anyone to function normally, and Whizzer only hugged Marvin tighter in protest.

Their position hadn’t shifted since falling asleep, Marvin now resituated in bed, the dreadful alarm quieted. Only the light buzz of morning New York traffic and the men’s delicate breathing could be heard. Marvin’s chest rose steadily as he inhaled the morning air, Whizzer -lying on his chest- moving as a result.

“Am I suffocating you?”

Marvin mumbles, “Never.”

“Oh, he speaks!” Marvin laughs at Whizzer’s remark, pulling the younger man further upwards, his face now nestled in the crook of Marvin’s neck.

Whizzer is practically covering his lover at this point, one leg resting to Marvin’s side as the other lies across his waist. Marvin doesn’t complain, he’s learned to pick his battles. He’ll complain in thirty minutes once finally getting out of bed, but not right now, not when the sun is not yet up and responsibilities feel as though they are a universe or two away. That always astounded Whizzer, how these mornings were so detached from reality. No work, no stress, no arguments. It was just the two of them and a warm bed, the winter chill not an issue in their apartment. He massages Marvin’s sides and slots his leg between Marvin’s, eliciting a moan from the other man.

“You like that, huh?” Whizzer’s voice is muffled as he kisses up Marvin’s bare chest, working his way up to his collarbone. Enjoying this far too much, Whizzer continues at a slow pace. Mornings were not the time for sex, both men knew this. That doesn’t mean they can’t have fun.

Marvin’s moans picked up as Whizzer mouths at his jawline, his reaction never differing or lessening in passion as the days pass. Sure, these moments were addicting, but Whizzer took a mental note to make fun of Marvin’s vocal performance later on today.

Whizzer was soon pulled from his position, Marvin’s hands running through the younger man’s hair and carefully luring him off his chest. Leaning on his folded hands, he enjoyed Marvin’s protective fingers pushing back a lock of hair, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Marvin always did this, whether he be playing with Whizzer’s hair, fiddling with his fingers, or leaning his head on his shoulder, he always kept Whizzer within arm’s length. It used to be overbearing, but once boundaries were established, the PDA was appreciated and encouraged.

“Morning, Whizzer.”

“Morning, Marv.”

The soothing massage moved to Whizzer’s jawline, Marvin’s hands tipping his chin upwards. Humming in content, Whizzer studies Marvin’s eyes, “We’re a hot couple, Marv, I hope you know that.”

Marvin laughs, his thumb running over Whizzer’s bottom lip, “What are you rambling about?”

“I mean it, we look fucking great together." Whizzer dialed up the dramatics, "Oh what I’d give to grab your ass in public.”

“You’re delusional again, babe, but thanks for the sentiment,” Marvin flashes Whizzer a cheesy smile, “Plus, you already grab my ass in public.”

Whizzer smiles back, “Hell yeah I do.” Both men laugh into their first kiss of the morning, Marvin’s palms again cupping his lover’s face. They melt together, it Whizzer’s turn to moan as the kiss deepens. Terrible morning breath aside, Whizzer lives for this kiss every day. Sure, they share others before work, but it’s more energizing than coffee and sweeter than donuts.

Teasing Marvin with a little bit of tongue, Whizzer backs off, the other man opening his eyes slowly, “It’s 5:30, kid.”

“And?” Whizzer always tries to play this game, pretending as though Marvin doesn’t have to leave for the office, or as though Whizzer doesn’t have to leave for the studio. Of course, he never wins, but as the sun creeps over the windowsill, Whizzer desperately wishes that -for once- he would.

Taking a deep breath, Marvin is quiet before shifting gears and grabbing Whizzer by the waist, flipping their positions. Now underneath Marvin, Whizzer looks again into his lover’s eyes. “I’ve got to shower,” Marvin gives him one last kiss, and jumps off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

“You know, for an old man, you sure are agile.”

Marvin laughs, like he does with each of Whizzer’s obscure comments, but keeps getting ready, “Love you, Whizzer.”

“Love you too, Marv,” Whizzer gets the final word before Marvin slips into the bathroom, after all, what is love without a little competition?

\---

Yet these rushed mornings were not always the case, and waking up thirty minutes early for displays of affection was not always necessary. Workdays were stressful and excruciating, whereas weekends were lazy and relaxing. And the couple soaked in every last drop of this peace.

Whizzer woke up not to an alarm this Saturday morning, but to an obnoxiously loud UPS truck. Moaning in detest, he becomes aware of his surroundings, escaping the daze and fogginess of early morning. Shifting further under the covers, Whizzer’s nose brushes against the back of Marvin’s head, his chest aligned with Marvin’s back.

It was always Whizzer who woke first on Saturdays, but that doesn’t mean much given that both men rarely got out of bed before 11:00. So, as per usual, Whizzer avoided waking the man in his arms as well as possible. Yet patience drew thin, for as the minutes passed and Whizzer’s energy picked up, it was hard to ignore his resting lover.

It was only inevitable that Whizzer would intertwine their legs, tighten his arms around Marvin’s chest, and position themselves as close as possible. Now sharing a pillow, it’s difficult to imagine a time where Marvin wouldn’t allow himself to be held in such a fashion. But as recently as a few years ago, Marvin had a case of toxic masculinity that was deemed incurable. Sure, Whizzer pokes fun at Marvin’s prior fragile ego, but it was one hell of a rough patch. The two acknowledged their bumpy beginnings, but as their relationship progressed, the “olden days” were just a form of comparison, making mornings like this just the better.

Finally, Marvin stirred, rubbing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. Covering Whizzer hands in his own, Marvin pushed back into Whizzer’s cozy embrace, not an inch separating the men. Whizzer peppers Marvin’s nape with wet kisses, occasionally making his way onto the other’s shoulder. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

Marvin yawned, stretching his blushed neck and arms as well as possible whilst locked in Whizzer’s embrace. He hums, his voice deep as it is every morning, “I can tell,” Marvin slowly grinds against Whizzer, “You seem a little excited this morning.”

Despite the dad-vibe Marvin always carried, Whizzer found him utterly intoxicating, especially in moments like this. So as a thank you, he nibbles on Marvin’s ear, grabbing his ass. Hell, they have the time, may as well have some fun. Turning around, Marvin returns the gesture, kissing Whizzer deeply, a crucial portion of their morning routine. Whizzer steadily props himself up, he eventually hovering over Marvin as they made out like a couple of teenagers. 

Suddenly, a kitchen counter is slammed, Jason’s yelled obscenity heard from the master bedroom. Both men laugh, Marvin backing away in an attempt to scold his son without coming off as insincere, “Hey, watch your mouth!”

Whizzer almost bursts out laughing from the sheer lackingness of Marvin’s threat, deciding to chime in as well, “Morning, Jason.”

Having stumbled upon his fathers in a compromising situation before, Jason knows to avoid the bedroom at all costs, yelling back through the shut door, “Sorry, I dropped a jar of jam. Can I run to the bodega down the street? I’ll be back in a bit.”

Distracted by Whizzer’s mouth having returned to the joint in his jaw, Marvin yells back shakily, “Sure, just don’t get killed.”

Again, Whizzer chuckles, murmuring, “Nice parenting, Marv.”

“He’s fine, it’s his mother I’m concerned about.”

“Trina’s parenting is brought up far too often in this bed.”

Marvin, hearing the apartment door shut and having had enough of the ex-wife chatter, rolls the two men over. Playfully shoving Whizzer against the headboard, Marvin temporarily detaches their lips to swing his leg over Whizzer's waist. Marvin's about to kiss his love again when Whizzer holds him back by the shoulders. His eyes wide open and hair disheveled, Whizzer is -for once- at a loss for words, he never took Marvin to be the "straddling-type." But here they are, and Whizzer couldn't be happier.

Smiling into the kiss, Whizzer cups Marvin's face with a newfound enthusiasm that Marvin notices right off the bat. Yet he never allows Marvin to get too cocky, power dynamics a historically tricky topic. Somewhat despising how Marvin has suddenly become the expert on all things gay-sex, Whizzer loops his right arm around the other man's waist and pulls him forward, their chests flush together, and Marvin's arms now locked around Whizzer's neck. Marvin had no option but to give into the bliss.

To say it was a good morning would be an understatement.


End file.
